


Look At Me

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maids, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: A month and a half after the disaster that was Operation: Maidwatch Akira has an idea on how to make up for it and it’snotwhat Mishima and Ryuji expected.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 56





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Fic is based on/inspired by this fanart:** https://incredubious.tumblr.com/post/612030394974568448/more-quick-p5-doodles-i-just-want-them-to-be
> 
> I got to the Operation: Maidwatch scene in P5R two days ago, still thought it was a really funny scene, and remembered the fanart linked above because of it and how I’d been wanting to write something based on it since the day I saw it so I did
> 
> I stayed up till 2AM writing this so I really hope you enjoy it

“Hey.”

“....”

“Look at me, Mishima.”

“......”

“Look at me.”

A month and a half ago Mishima, Akira, and Ryuji had gone on a.... ‘mission’...

They called it ‘Operation: Maidwatch’ and it was nothing short of a _disaster_ , Mishima and Ryuji got so nervous they flaked last second and hid on the balcony leaving Akira to deal with the maid by himself and well....things didn’t go well on his end either...

They were all pretty bumped about it until Akira said he had an idea on how to make up for it but Mishima _never_ expected _this_.

“....U-Uh...”

“Mishima.”

“I-It looks very nice on you!”

“You haven’t looked.”

Behind him stood his friend Akira Kurusu without his fake glasses, long hair extensions in his hair, wearing a french maid outfit with everything but the headband.

He never expected Akira to walk into the room in a maid outfit, _a maid outfit_ , and he only got a small peek before he quickly looked away but Akira somehow, someway did look _damn_ good in it, if he didn’t know Akira and he didn’t speak in front of him you’d probably be able to convince Mishima he was a girl.

“Hmph! Mishima you’re no fun!!” said Akira in a pouty but still playful voice, Mishima could hear Akira’s foot tapping on the floor as his eyes burned holes into the back of Mishima’s skull, Akira then turned his attention away from Mishima to Ryuji.

“Hey, Ryuji! Look at m-” Akira’s eyes widened as he saw Ryuji turn in the opposite direction, “You were staring already~?”

“N-No way!”

“You were!”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“ _Oh my god would you guys stop_.” Mishima whispered under his breath, he could feel the sweat rolling down his face, he swore Akira was going to be the death of of both him and Ryuji.

Akira took a few steps towards Ryuji, who was also sweating bullets, wrapped his arms around his waist, and put his mouth near his ear.

“Come on Ryuji I’m your best friend you don’t need to be shy with me~” he said in a low, seductive voice.

“D-Dude if you’re gonna act sexy in that outfit at least _try_ to sound like a girl.” said Ryuji in an attempt at a gruff voice but it was ruined by the obvious nervous strain in his tone and his beet-red face.

“Hmmm...” Akira went silent for a moment which only made Mishima and Ryuji worry more, Akira let go of Ryuji’s waist and cleared his throat, “Ok how’s this~?” suddenly Akira was speaking in a _very_ convincing feminine voice and both Mishima and Ryuji could feel the wind be knocked out of them.

“Holy eff dude...”

“Jeez Sakamoto _why_ did you ask him to do that?!”

“How the hell was I supposed to know he could do that?!”

Ryuji and Mishima bickered with eachother without even looking at each other while Akira giggled to himself in his still feminine voice, they were certain he was having a _blast_ with this.

“A-Anyway, just g-get the hell out of that outfit!!” Ryuji said in a near panicking voice as he shut his eyes as tightly as he could, Mishima did the same but stayed silent.

“Awww but we have Leblanc all to ourselves~ Can’t we have a little fun~” Akira continued to use that scarily good girl voice, there was no doubt in Mishima’s mind now, Akira was _definitely_ enjoying this.

“No! And stop using that damn voice!! It’s freaky...”

“But Ryuji you asked me to~”

“Like I said I didn’t think you could actually do it...” Ryuji clenched his sweaty fists.

“Hmmmmm...” Akira was thinking again, “Oh! I know!! Would you guys be more willing to have some fun if I called you....‘Master’?”

“ _NO!!_ ” Mishima and Ryuji yelled in unison and immediately whipped around to face Akira, both completely red in the face with it starting to cover their ears too.

“N-No way in _hell_ am I letting you call me ‘Master’!!!”

“I-I-I still call you and Sakamoto by your last names w-what makes you think I’d be ok with you calling me ‘M-M-M-Master’!?! E-Even jokingly!!!!”

Akira just stood there with a cocky smile on his face and it only took the two a moment to figure out why.

“You finally looked at me~”

“C-Crap!” Ryuji said as he tensed up, unable to look away, Mishima did the same but once again stayed silent, Akira just giggled to himself more.

“So how do I look~?”

“....Y-You um...” Mishima finally spoke up.

“Hm?”

“.....Y-You really do....look good...”

“....Thanks.” said Akira with a smile as he finally switched back to his normal voice and Mishima could feel his chest tighten.

Ryuji let out a loud sigh, “Fine, yeah, ok you look good we admit it, we looked at you, now can you _please_ take that damn thing off.”

“No.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Ryuji do you know how expensive this maid outfit and these hair extensions were?” said Akira with a somewhat intimidating tone and blank face as he twirled said hair extensions with his figures.

“....U-Um...”

“It was a lot Ryuji, _a lot_.”

“...O-Oh.”

Akira let out a sigh, “We don’t have to do anything ‘fun’ if you don’t want to but this outfit is _not_ going to waste so I’m going to wear it while we hangout tonight whether you like it or not.”

“....O-Ok...” said Ryuji in a defeated tone, Mishima simply nodded nervously.

“Good.” Akira smiled, satisfied, “So you guys want to watch a movie?”

“Don’t just ask such a nonchalant question after all that!!” snapped Ryuji.

“Hahaha sorry, sorry!!”

Mishima let out a sigh, “Sure just don’t put on anything boring ok?”

“Deal.”

Mishima felt like several years had been shaved off his life and Ryuji surely felt the same way, he was also sure this experience changed him and Ryuji in some way, whether it was in a good or bad way he didn’t know yet, he just hoped Akira wouldn't pull a stunt like this again anytime soon....but knowing Akira that was probably asking too much...


End file.
